The Travel
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: (Remastered) This is about mine and one of my friends trip across a dimension and back home, and at the dimension we go to meet a certain blue hedgehog, and his pony girlfriend. Special guest of David, one of MlpxSonicDude7812's characters in his most recent story.
1. The incident

**Author: Hey everybody! This is TheSonicGamer99, and I'm gonna go ahead and recreate my story, The Travel! Yeah, sorry for you who read this originally, and it sucked. Anyway, time for the remastered addition of this!**

* * *

Aloha everybody, my name is Samuel, but my friends call me Sam, or Sammy, and it is time I tell you of a small adventure I had during a year in high school... But first, I shall tell you something about myself that'll be important later, I am a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog...

(At San Benito High on that fateful day...)

We come to the cafeteria of my school, and see me, along with another teen. His name is Devin, a 15 year old, white skinned, teenager. And my best friend. He has blonde hair, and is wearing a blue Flappy Bird shirt, and blue jeans. I am wearing a black shirt, and blue jeans. We are talking about the possiblity of dimensional travel. "So, what would be the chance of dimensional travel?" I ask. "I don't think it is possible Sammy." Devin tells me. At hearing my friend, I look at him, surprised. "Why would you think that's not possible!" I argue. "Well, we have the fact that no one would survive the trip to that dimension, even with a heat suit, since it takes a bunch of heat to make the trip." Devin explains. I sigh at him in annoyance. "What about the fact of us humans could soon create something like a teleporter?" I ask. Devin shakes his head in disagreement. "And how would we create it?" Devin asks me.

I think for a moment, and realize I don't have an answer, so I sigh in defeat. "I actually have no idea." I say, smiling weakly. "Okay, I rest my case." Devin tells me. I look at my friend, and sigh again. "Well, even if I'm wrong, it's not harmful to think of the idea of dimensional travel happening." I say, trying to give a weak smile, to no avail. Devin sees my sadness, and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Well, enough of that nonsense. Lets head to the computer lab, you wanna game, don't you?" Devin asks me. I nod my head excitedly, and we start to head to the computer lab.

That's when, it happened...

After barely taking a few steps, I manage to trip over something, and fall straight on my ass. "Fuck!" I exclaim as I land straight on my ass. Devin crouches over to me, and checks on me. "Are you okay dude?" My friend asks. I slowly get up, slightly hurt from what made me fall. "Yeah, but what tripped me?" I ask. I look over towards where I tripped, and saw a green glowing emerald...

Wait, green glowing emerald?

I pick up the emerald, and quickly realize what it is. "Devin, do you know what this is!?" I cry out, pointing at the emerald. "An weird emerald that somebody probably dropped." Devin tells me. I face palm at Devin's answer. "No dammit! This is a Chaos Emerald!" I exclaim. At hearing me, Devin gasps. "B-but how? I thought the Chaos Emeralds only existed in video games!" Devin exclaims. I smile at Devin, then look back at the Chaos Emerald. "I don't know how this got here, but I do know what I'm gonna do..." I say. Devin looks at me suspiciously, before realizing what I'm about to do...

"Wait, you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do Sammy?" Devin asks nervously.

I nod my head in agreement, then hold up the Chaos Emerald in the air, and yell two words I know all two well: "CHAOS CONTROL!" I yell out. Before Devin could stop the teleportation of Chaos Control, we're teleported away from the school, and during the middle of the teleportation, Devin and myself are knocked unconscious by a bright light...


	2. Drop off, and discovery

When I finally woke up from my unconscious state, I found myself in a stripped grass like area, surrounded by palm trees. "Wh-where am I?" I stammered. As I looked around, I had a feeling the area was all to familiar to me... I quickly jumped up onto my feet, which is something I have a hard time doing, especially if I've been unconscious for a while. But, much to my surprise, I landed on my feet perfectly fine! "What?" I thought. I look down at my body, and nearly scream my head off, as I see I've been turned into a human like hedgehog! My fur is a purple color, I'm wearing white gloves, and my shoes look like they were Sonic the Hedgehog's, but they were green instead of red, and the buckle was red instead of gold. "How did this..." I whisper. But then I remember, Devin! He was sucked up by Chaos Control as well as I, so I started to look around for him. Seconds into searching, I find a blonde hedgehog on the floor, unconscious. "If I am a hedgehog... Then what if..." I say aloud.

I shake the hedgehog, which causes him to wake up most suddenly. "GAH!" The hedgehog yells in a voice I'm all to familiar with. That was Devin alright... "Dev, you okay?" I ask my friend. Devin looks at me, and recognizes my voice. "Sam? Is that you?" Devin asks me. "Yep!" I exclaim. "Why are you a hedgehog?" Devin asks, looking at me weirdly. "I don't know. But what I do know, is the fact that you were turned into a hedgehog as well." I say to Devin. Devin looks at himself, and is about to scream, when I cover his mouth. "You scream, I punch you." I warn my friend. I slowly, but surely lift my hand away from Devin's mouth, and sure enough from my threat, he doesn't scream. The two of us look around, and see nothing but palm trees, grass, and a couple of crab robots...

Wait, crab robots?

I look over to where I saw the crab robots, and sure enough, they were still there. The bots looked like the Crabmeat robot from Sonic the Hedgehog, and I wasn't sure why. "Stay right here..." I tell my friend. I start to run up to the robot, when something amazing happens! My speed continues to increase way past the normal human speed, and when I reach one of the Crabmeats, I literally stop an inch away from it, and kick the robot towards another one, causing them both to explode, and release these small blue birds. At seeing that, I quickly realize where me and Devin are, so I run back over to my best friend using my newly acquired super speed, which slightly catches my friend off guard. "AAAAAAH!" Devin screams. "Sorry dude. But, I think I know where we are." I say. "Really, where?" Devin asks, crossing his arms. I take a deep breath, and tell Devin where we are, hoping he'll believe me. "We're on Mobius... In Sonic's dimension." I say, sighing. "WHAT!?" Devin yells. I sigh again. "Yep, and the only way we'll be able to return home, is that we need all 7 Chaos Emeralds. And fortunately enough, I think I know where they are." I say. I run off at using my super speed, and look back, to see Devin not following me, so I run back towards him. "You do know you have super speed to, right?" I ask my friend. "Oh! Sorry Sam!" Devin exclaims. With an annoyed sigh, Devin and myself use put super speed to go to a certain location I know all to well...


	3. Sonic and Rainbow Dash?

We arrive somewhere in the middle of Mysic Ruins. I look around, and see some sort of workshop in the distance.

Me: AH-HA! There it is!

I point at the workshop. Devin stops next to me.

Devin: Are you sure that's it?

I place my hands at my hips.

Me: I have played many Sonic games dude, I know where the hell I am goin...

Devin: (Sarcastically) Okay.

We head to the workshop, and I knock on the front door. A blue hedgehog opens the door.

?: Hello?

Me: Hello, are you Sonic the Hedgehog?

Sonic: Yes, and you two are?

Me: Well we are humans, stuck in hedgehog bodies.

At this comment, Sonic becomes suprised.

Sonic: Come inside!

Devin and myself come inside. We all sit at a table in a workshop.

Sonic: So, how did this happen?

Me: Well, myself and my friend were at school, when a light blinded us. Then, we woke up in Green Hill Zone.

Sonic: Okay, and what are your names?

Me: I am Samuel Beavis, my friend here is named Devin Silveria.

Sonic smiles at our names being told.

Devin: So how did this happen?

Sonic: The Chaos Emeralds may have brought you here. They usually bring anyone from another dimension, if mine and the other person's dimension are in trouble.

Me: (Thirstly) Yeah, but why us? Also, can we have drinks?

Sonic: First, I don't know. Second, give me a sec. (Yelling to other room in the workshop) HONEY! CAN YOU PREPARE SOME WATERS!

A tomboy voice answers back.

?: SURE! GIVE ME A SEC!

Me and Devin: (thinking) Honey?

Then from the other room, the last person you would expect, the pony Rainbow Dash comes, with a plate with the waters in her mouth, in the room. She places the plate on the table.

RD (short for Rainbow Dash): Who are these hedgehogs, sweetie?

Sonic: Just some humans that got stuck here on Mobius, with hedgehgog bodies.

Sonic looks back at us, both Devin and my mouth ajar.

Sonic:(Whispering) You okay?

Both me and Devin nod our heads.

RD: I'll leave you guys alone now.

Rainbow Dash and Sonic kiss each other, (Yes on the lips...) and Rainbow Dash leaves the room.

Me: Can we finish this conversation, outside?

Sonic: Sure.

All three of us, with our waters, head outside Tails' Workshop. (Tails is a two-tailed fox. Also he is Sonic's best friend.)


	4. The trouble appears

All of us head outside the workshop, and when we get far enough away, I scream at the top of my lungs at Sonic.

Me: WHEN DID YOU START DATING RAINBOW DASH!

Sonic rubs the back of his neck.

Sonic: A couple of weeks ago...

I scream again in pure rage, and my eyes seem to almost turn fully white.

Devin: CALM DOWN SAM!

Devin slaps me at the side of my face, and I calm down a little bit, also my eyes go back to their brown color.

Me: Thanks dude.

Devin: No prob.

I start to want to yell at Sonic again, when at the corner of my eye, I see a missle headed straight for us.

Me: (Yelling) LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! SONIC!

Sonic looks behind himself, and sees the missle. We all jump out of the way of it in time. The missle lands on the ground, but doesn't explode.

All three of us: Huh? Was this a dud missle?

Suddenly, a voice calls out from the sky.

?: No, it wasn't, human.

Me and Sonic: That voice...

A small egg shaped ship appears in the sky. Piloted by the one and only .

Eggman: HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! Looks like your having new problems Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah, I may have, but that doesn't excuse me from kicking your butt!

At Eggman's sudden arrival, I wanted to send him to Hell. So I jumped up at the Egg Mobile, and get ready to send Eggman flying, when a laser beam sends me flying backwards. I get sent into a rock wall, seriously injured by the blast. Suddenly, a female demonic voice calls out.

?: What a pity, not much of a thinker, are you?

Suddenly, black Alicorn, a pony with wings and a unicorn horn teleports in front of Eggman. Before I black out I manage to ask the alicorn a question, and hear an answer.

Me: (Weakly) Who... Are... You...?

?: I am Queen Chrysillus! Queen of the changlings! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA

After the maniacal laughter of Chrysillus I faint.

* * *

**I don't know if I got the changling queen name right. If I spelled ot wrong, please tell me in the reviews how to spell it.**


	5. David, and a new problem

More than 20 minutes later, I wake up on a couch in a random household.

Me: GAAAAAH!

I feel a wet towel on my head, and I throw it on the ground. Devin, Rainbow Dash, and a human I've never seen before coming running in the room. I look at Devin, and see he is in his human form.

Devin and ?: You okay?

Me: Yeah, but Devin, how are you in human form?

Devin looks at himself.

Devin: Oh, you can thank David. (Points at the human.)

I try to stand up, but thanks to the laser blast from Queen Chrysalis, I just fall down onto the floor from my weakened legs.

Me: GAAAAH!

Devin and David pick me up.

RD: Don't move to much, Sam. Your legs are still weak from the laser blast.

Me: (Whispering) Damn Queen Chrysalis... (Yelling) SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS!

I get up, this time I don't collapse to the floor.

All except me: HUH?

I look at my legs.

Me: Now I know why the emeralds chose me, I never give up...

David looks at me.

David: Hey, you wanna know how to turn to a human again?

I look at him, happy.

Me: YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!

David: Okay, just concentrate on your human form.

I concentrate on my human form, and transform to normal.

Me: So whaddya think guys?

Rainbow Dash and David look at me. I am wearing a black shirt with blue pants.

RD and David: You look cool.

I smile

Me: Thanks.

I look around the room

Me: So where is Sonic?

RD: He left to fight Queen Chrysalis and Eggman.

I look at Rainbow Dash, almost speechless.

Me: BY HIMSELF!?

Rainbow Dash nods her head in sadness. I concentrate to my hedgehog form and transform back into it.

Me: (Yelling) WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!

Devin comes toward me.

Devin: Yeah, but how? We don't know where Sonic we-

I stare at Devin.

Devin: Oh yeah...

Me: Lets go Devin, Rainbow Dash, David!

After that, Devin, Rainbow Dash, David, and myself, head to a hidden Eggman base, deep in the forest of the Mystic Ruins.


	6. Rescuing Sonic

We finally make it to the entrance of Final Egg. The entrance looks oddly enough like Eggman's face.

Me: Wow, he does love himself alot.

Suddenly, the door is rammed down. On the door dazed, is Rainbow Dash.

RD: (Woozily) Let-Lets go.

I pick up Rainbow Dash.

Me: Why?

RD: Bored.

All of us head inside Final Egg Zone. We look around and see nothing but machinery, robots, and Eggman's logo, EVERY WHERE.

David and Devin: Yep, he loves himself.

Suddenly, we get surrounded by a bunch of Egg Pawns with guns. (Enemies from the Sonic Heroes game.) I punch one, and send it flying towards a wall.

Me: Wow, I am powerful in this form.

We destroy the rest of the Egg Pawns, and continue through the rest of Final Egg. We reach the core of of Final Egg Zone, and don't really see anything. I look around, the suddenly see, chained up, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Me: Sonic!

Sonic looks up at me.

Sonic: Guys! You came to rescue me!

I go over an unchain Sonic.

Sonic: Now lets get ou-

Suddenly, lights turn on inside the core.

?: HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! You arn't going anywhere.

We all look to our left, and see, Eggman, with Queen Chrysalis.


	7. The final battle

We are all amazed we got caught in a trap. All of us except, ME.

Me: (snickers, then laughs)

Eggman and Chrysalis look at me.

Eggman: What is so funny!? We beat you heroes!

I continue to laugh, then calm down.

Me: You think I would be stupid enongh to come unprepared?

Eggman just stares at me. I bring out the 7 Chaos Emeralds from a bag I brought.

Eggman: WHAT!

Me: I knew this was a trap, so before we left to find your base Eggman, I brought along the Chaos Emeralds.

RD: So that's what that bag was for...

Eggman growls at me.

Eggman: NO MATTER, I'L DESTROY YOU ALL!

Another platform lowers, revealing the Death Egg Robot.

Eggman and Chrysalis: TIME TO DIE!

All of us get blasted by a beam from the Death Egg robot, and Queen Chrysalis, but not before I could transform into super form, and create a shield around us.

Me: David, Devin, you two take care of Eggman, I have a little bone to pick with Chryssi here.

I crack my knuckles, and we all charge toward the two villans. I start comboing Queen Chrysalis, but my punches arn't doing anything. Chrysalis restrains me using her magic.

Chrysalis: HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! You really think I'd be affected by your stupid punches?

I smile at Chrysalis.

Me: Nope, I only needed to stall you.

Chrysalis: Huh?

Me: (Yelling) SONIC! RAINBOW DASH! NOW!

Suddenly, a portal opens behind Chrysalis. Sonic and Rainbow Dash kick Chrysalis towards the portal, but she doesn't in it, yet. I get out of Chryslis' restraining magic, and go in front of her.

Me: Bye!

I punch Chrysalis, regularly this time, because my other punches were faked. Chrysalis is sent inside the portal, and the portal disappears.

Sonic: That ends that.

Suddenly, we hear a thud. I look behind myself and see that Devin and David were defeated by Eggman.

Eggman:Ha! You thought I would be beaten by those weaklings! You thought wrong!

I clench my hand into a fist.

Me: (Demonic voice) DIE!

I rush toward the Death Egg robot, and start blasting it with energy beams.

Me: YOU LIKE THAT!? HUH!? HUH!?

Sonic and Rainbow Dash stare at me.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash: Wow.

I finally blast the robot's head, sending Eggman flying outside the Final Egg Zone, and to a random location.

Me: Don't screw with me...

I get out of my super form and pick up Devin.

Me: Lets get outta here. CHAOS CONTROL!

We all teleport back to Tails' Workshop to find a way for me and Devin to get back home.


	8. Good-bye

We make it to Tails' Workshop, and see Tails there.

Tails: Hey, what's going on?

I explain the current situation to Tails. (Sorry didn't want to explain the problem, AGAIN.)

Tails: (Thinking) Hmmmm. (Stops thinking) I know just the right invention.

Tails heads to the back of the workshop to get something. He comes back with a small remote control, with two buttons.

Tails: The first button shows your destination you chose. The second button lets you create a portal there.

I set the dimensional portal to my planet, Earth.

Me: Guess I'll be seeing ya around guys.

Devin comes in the workshop, ready to leave.

Sonic: Ya can come vist any time you two.

Devin and myself nod our heads. I use the remote, and teleport myself and Devin home.

THE END

* * *

**Let me guess... Dumb ending right? I don't care!**


End file.
